


Melting the snow

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Melting the snow

The cracking of the fire slowly woke you from your slumber as the room felt hot, rolling over on your side you stretched out and couldn’t feel Thranduil next to you, opening your eyes you sat up and looked around the room and found him in front of the fireplace adding another log to it. 

"Thranduil?" You asked yawning. 

"Good morning love, I hope the room is warm enough for you" Thranduil spoke as he collected the breakfast tray and bought it over to you. 

Siping your tea you were enjoying the warmth from the room and the cup watching Thranduil working on some of his papers, putting your cup down on the tray, you got out of bed and made your way to the window, pulling the curtain to the side and gasping at the sight of the snow. 

"That must be at least 10 inches deep" you said turning to Thranduil as he sat there with a soft smile on his face at your childlike reaction. 

"25 actually" Thranduil said as you made your way over to him smiling. 

"So what are we going to do then?" You asked taking a seat. 

"Nothing, we have enough food to last until it melts" he said as he turned back to his papers. 

Wetting your lips you tilted your head and narrowed your eyes "Thranduil I meant what are we going to do in the snow!"

Lifting his head up Thranduil looked at you confused "what do you mean love?" he asked. 

Smiling you stood up "Get dressed in your warmest clothes" you spoke as you made your way to the wardrobe collected all the warmest clothes you had as Thranduil followed your lead.

....

Standing at the door that lead to the royal gardens your month was slightly open in complete shock, "this is the last door and we still can't get out?" You asked as you turned to Thranduil and saw him nodding. 

"Like I said love, we have enough food t...." Looking at the brunch of snow on his robe, Thranduil lifted his eyes to your smirking face. 

Lifting an eyebrow Thranduil stared at you as you pulled the other snowball from behind your back and threw it his way, and watched as it landed on his robe again, lifting his head from his robe back to you, you saw the teasing look in his eyes as a smirk danced across his face. 

Stepping forward Thranduil watched as your eyes darted from side to side looking for an easy escape, making him smile as he got closer to you, the only escape route was behind him, he had your cornered, reaching out Thranduil took a handful of the snow and sprinkled it above your head making you giggle before your gasp as he tucked some of it down your back. 

Turning you collected a handful of the snow and turned back to throw it at him but Thranduil was faster, he pinned your against the wall as you dropped the snow feeling his hot breath on your face as it passed before hearing his low voice in your ear "I know something we can do" turning your face yours and Thranduil's lips ghosted each other, before he leaned in and kissed you passionately.

Moving away from you Thranduil smirked at your now blushing face, before turning around and making his way back to your shared chambers, hearing your hurried feet behind him "Why didn't you mention that this morning?" You asked once you had caught up with him. 

"Would you have believed me? If I told you we would not have been able to leave the kingdom?" Thranduil asked looking down at you. 

Looking up at him you shock your head "well no, but it would have made me stay in bed" you said adding a smirk. 

"Oh, we will be staying in bed for a long time love" Thranduil spoke as he wrapped his arms around and picked you up, quickening his pace towards his chambers making you laugh.


End file.
